¿Visita obligatoria a los 2P?
by ANTI HOLiC
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Inglaterra 2P! descubriera como teletransportar a sus opuestos a través de la magia? 2P GerIta, 2P FrUk, 2P AmeCan


Disclaimer: Hetalia y los 2P! No son mios.

En una junta mundial, en el Universo 2P! había una junta donde todos pelean por diferentes motivos. Hasta que Inglaterra hizo callar a todos

—Please listen to me!—dijo Inglaterra—¡tengo un plan! ¿Qué tal si transportamos por universos paralelos nuestros opuestos...?

—¡Denegado!—negaron todos

—France! ¡Apoyame!

—No lo haré—dijo Francia fumando

—Bueno...tendré que intentarlo de otra manera...

Inglaterra golpeó a todos y terminaron desmayados, cuando despertaron, Alemania, Francia y Japón estaban atados a la pared y todos los demás con un chichon en la cabeza (que sangraba)

—Perdonenme... pero quiero hacer funcionar mi plan...

Inglaterra hizo brillar un círculo que estaba en el suelo y...

Mientras tanto, en el universo de los originales. Ocurría una junta Mundial.

Todos peleaban por saber que harian en caso de que hubiera fin del mundo hasta que...

—Oigan... mon amis... ¿Ven el círculo en el suelo?—preguntó Francia

—Es verdad... ¿Igirisu-san, usted sabe de esto?—dijo Japon

—¿Por... qué?—dijo Alemania

—¿Pero qué círculo? ¡Estan locos, no hay nada!—dijieron todos menos los tres últimos e Italia

—¡Pasta!—dijo Italia

El circulo que solo veian Alemania, Francia y Japón brillo más y se los llevaron.

De vuelta en el universo 2P!

—Funciona!—mencionó orgulloso Inglaterra

Aparecieron los originales, pero de tanto brillo todos se desmayaron.

Paso un rato después y todos lograron despertar y Francia 2P! se quiso liberar

—¡Maldito! ¡Sacame!—se quejó Francia 2P!

—Scheiße—dijo Alemania 2P!

—¡Tranquilos! ¡El poder de Dios los liberara!—dijo Prusia

—¡Vete a la mierda!—dijeron Francia y Japón 2P!—Tuviste la oportunidad de ver una mujer desnuda y al final decidiste no violartela porque "Dios" no te permitía.

—¡Era la Hungara! ¡Ella es cosa de diablo!—dijo Prusia

—¿De qué demonios están hablando?—dijo el Francia original recobrando la conciencia

—¡Vere si es mas amable este France!—dijo Inglaterra

—¿Qué demonios esta pasando aqui y donde estamos? - dijo (mas bien gritó) el Alemania original

—Están en un universo paralelo y más cosas que no dire por que me da flojera—respondió Japón 2P!

—Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Italia?—preguntó Alemania 2P!

—Se fue a coquetear a alguna chica y a llevarla a una góndola.—dijo España

—El tipo que conducirá la góndola de seguro terminara muerto...

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Italia es la inocencia y la estupidez en persona!—dijo el Francia original.

—Si claro, como no—Alemania 2P! se puso sarcástico— Es un psicópata que asusta a cualquiera, ni de niño era inocente.

—¡Callate bastardo-patatas-sin-glamour-alguno! Mi hermano es demasiado inocente! O lo era... ¡Tú lo pusiste asi porque lo violaste!—gritó Romano

—Más bien, él me viola a mí...

—¡Humillación!—dijo America

—Callate América

—Tú cállate alemán-que-ve-porno-a-cada-rato

—Podrían decirnos... ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—dijo el Japón original.

—Bueno... quería ver si nos divertimos un rato con MI idea de teletransportar a nuestros opuestos de los universos paralelos... France! MI idea fue genial, ¿Cierto?—explicó Inglaterra

—Prefiero que España me mate con su hacha—dijo Francia 2P!

—En ese caso lo haré—dijo España cargando un hacha

—Era una broma

—Bueno, les explico...tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta en una semana porque no puedo activar el círculo de nuevo—dijo Inglaterra

—Entiendo.. pero... ¿Pueden desatarnos?—pidió el Japón original

—Claro Sweeties~

En la casa de Alemania 2P! por la noche...

Estaban el Alemania original leyendo y el 2P! fumando hasta que llegó Italia

—Llegue Capitano~ ¡Quiero que me de duro esta noche!— gritô Italia pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a dos Alemania—¡¿Por que mierda hay dos Germania?! ¿Acaso Alemania tiene un por-supuesto-no-tan-SEXY-como-el-mio-pero-igual-lo-es hermano? Que sexy~

—Es culpa de Inglaterra... mataste a uno de esos que conducen las góndolas, ¿Cierto? ¡Y no soy Sexy!—dijo Alemania 2P!

—Si, ese estúpido ni la sabia conducir. Bueno qué tal si hacemos una orgía los tres juntos...

—¡Nein!—negaron los dos Alemania

—Pero sería excitante... y con dos Germania además...

—No le sere infiel a mi Italia—dijo el Alemania original yéndose

En la casa de 2P! Francia...

Francia y su 2P! estaban desnudos en un sillón teniendo sexo, siendo el original el activo...

En el templo de Japón 2P!

Los dos Japón estaban viendo yaoi, Japón 2P! al final se violo a su pobre original, después lo asusto con una cucaracha

Al día siguiente en la casa de Alemania 2P!

Alemania e Italia estaban charlando.

—Igual queria que participaras en la orgía—insistió Italia

—No le seré infiel a mi Italia—dijo Alemania

—Por cierto, Alemania no me contó, pero, ¿Cómo es mi opuesto?

—No te lo dire

—Vamos. Dime

Italia sacudió al Alemania original

—No lo hare

—Idiota-alemán-no-tan-sexy-como-el-mio

En el cuarto día en casa de Francia 2P!

Inglaterra quiso convencer al Francia original para formar una orgia entre ellos tres. Claramente Francia 2P! no quiso, pero el Francia original si quiso, por lo cual Inglaterra se fue de allí y le pidió a America... después salió volando de allí y llegó a su país

Al día siguiente en el templo de 2P! Japón...

Japón seguía traumado por lo de la cucaracha

—Vamos. ¿Tanto escandalo por una puta cucaracha?—preguntó Japón 2P!

—Es que son tan asquerosas y... como se mueven...—dijo nervioso el Japón original

—Mejor voy a ir a comprar algo en la tienda combini

Al siguiente día en casa de Alemania 2P!

A Romano se le ocurrió ir a su casa, ¿Por qué? Dos razones, la primera era que podía visitar a su hermano y la segunda era que podía molestar al bastardo-patatas-come-wurst-sin-glamour-alguno

-¡Oye Bastardo-patatas-come-wurst-sin-glamour-alguno! ¡Te dije que dejaras de acercarte a mi hermano! ¿Acaso debo volver a tirarte una bomba...?—Romano hablaba hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, después hizo mucho escandalo—¿Por qué tiene un poco de estilo de la moda? ¡Es el fin del mundo!

—Yo no soy a quien buscas—dijo el original

—¿Cómo crees que confundiria al bastardo patatas come wurst sin gla...?

Romano no siguió hablando porque Alemania 2P! lo lanzó hasta España... y en España. Romano y España tuvieron sexo desenfrenado.

En el templo...

Japón 1P se encontraba comiendo arroz con sushi. Cuando vio a una cucaracha...

—¡Otra vez no! —gritó Japón

Y el pobre de Japón se desmayó, por onceava vez en esos cinco días

—No entiendo porque te asustan tanto.—dijo Japon 2P! acariciando una cucaracha

En el departamento de Francia 2P!

El Francia original estaba en el baño y el 2P! estaba fumando

—Una pregunta, ¿Por qué mierda te brilla la cara?—preguntó Francia 2P!

—Sencillo, por cuidarme—contestó Francia original mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—Te pareces a Romano

—No, ese chico es un egoísta...

—Me refiero al nuestro.

—Ah, bueno por cierto, ¿Por qué Inglaterra...?

—¿Por qué Inglaterra es así? No lo sé, al parecer le gusta joderme la vida. Y también es un psicópata.

—¡Pero se veía tan tierno!

—Las apariencias engañan

Al último dia en la sala de juntas...

- ¡Nos podremos ir! - gritaron Alemania, Francia y Japón originales. El pobre de Japón estaba llorando por el sufrimiento que tuvo con su 2P! y las cucarachas

—Bueno, ponganse sobre el círculo—dijo Inglaterra

Ellos se pusieron sobre el círculo y este brilló. Por consecuencia ya no estaban allí los originales

Mientras en el universo original...

Todos estaban jugando póker. Menos Italia porque éste buscaba desesperadamente a Alemania, Japón y Francia. Cuando el círculo oculto brilló. Todos se desmayaron, menos Italia. Cuando todos despertaron, Italia abrazó hasta el punto de quitarle el aire a Alemania, Japón y Francia

—¿Donde estaban?—preguntó Inglaterra

—Bueno...—Alemania iba a explicar

Pero una nota voló por la sala. Alemania la atrapo y la leyo en voz alta

"Manden a Italia del norte, América y a Rusia. Supongo que lo harán. ¿No? Sweeties~. Atte. Inglaterra 2P"

—Oh no.—dijeron el trío que había viajado

~ Continuará ~


End file.
